One Day Holiday
by GoldenGroudon101
Summary: The first day off in a century! The legends are free for a day that has not happened since the destruction of the Hall. One problem: They do not have any human forms. How will they overcome this problem? Various Legend ships, Co-written with SilverUmbra


Hey, as if ANOTHER fic would be added to my growing list... well, this is the next one! XD

SU posted this on her profile that we would be doing a co-op fic. It'll be posted on my account, per her request, so I'm posting it!

Okay, the chapters will alternate between her and me. 1, 3, 5, 7, 9 will be mine, while 2, 4, 6, 8, and the final chapter will be her's

And here's chapter 1! Funny part was, I was listening to Danger Zone from Top Gun while writing it... -wishes it was in Guitar Hero-

Anyways, here you go!

* * *

"Every legend. To your attention." A powerful voice boomed in the hall as the latest monthly meeting came to a close. Every large and small voice that had been chatting amongst themselves had quieted. Omnipotently, the Godess of all Pokemon stepped up to the podium again. Some legends, like Raikou cringed, thinking she was going to announce their latest mishaps.

"It has come to my attention... that most of you seem... overworked." With those words, shouts of affirmation came from the other legends, mainly the smaller ones. Arceus put a paw up into the air to signal quiet.

"As such, I will be rewarding. I am giving everybody a day's rest."

Silence filled the hall for aproximately 2.87 seconds. With that, there was a screech of "PARTY!" from Mew. Celebi shook his head.

"In 2 days on Friday, it will happen. You are dismissed."

Celebi got an evil look on his face. Not "evil" evil like Zapdos or Registeel, but a michevious look appeared on the grass sprite's countenance as she floated over to his pink best friend.

"Hey Mew, want to earn 20 bucks?"

Mew's look immediatly shot to Celebi.

"Keep talking." Mew said so quickly, it sounded like one word.

* * *

Arceus sighed as she got down from her tall podium, noticing her posture.

There's no other legends around...

The godess immediatly slouched, something a god should NOT do. But, hey, in two days, she was going to be free for a whole day.

"This opportunity has not come in an entire century... since the reconstruction of the Hall... but Mew won't be having too much candy this time, or "lemonade" that Raikou had given him...

Poor Mew, never stood a chance against an entire pitcher of Margarita...

Arceus chuckled as the incident of the pink cat wielding an entire wooden chair and breaking it over the grassy chia pet, A.K.A Shaymin's head.

"Arceus, are you okay?"

Said godess realized that the voice was not coming from her mind at all. She turned around to see that she was staring into the grey underbelly of Groudon.

"N-Nothing, Groudon. What is it that you wish?"

"Oh, I'm just wondering why you would do this... Is it because of another incident?"

Arceus shook her head at that. "No, my 2,000 pound, ground lord friend. It's because I sensed much distress in each of you. Mainly you... has Kyogre been on your ass again?"

Groudon's eyes went wide.

"How did you know she was pissed?"

"Because, Groudon, I sense the tides all the way up here when she IS mad." She chuckled in a tiny sing-song voice as the red dino put his arm behind his head.

"Er- Right..."

Arceus chuckled.

"Besides, do you LIKE to work?"

"Not really. It's just I was wondering... what are we doing about human forms?"

Arceus laughed more, unable to contain it.

"It's not REALLY a holiday. It's a test. To see if they can blend in and manage to survive WITH humans and WITHOUT their human forms. I'll see who passes and who fails this test."

Groudon's jaw dropped a tiny bit in a funny manner. He closed it and spoke to Arceus.

"Weeeeeell... if you're free during that time..."

"Yes, I am, why?"

Groudon sighed and mustered up some courage.

"...do you want to go out... on a date."

Arceus's tail twitched a bit.

"...Date?"

"Yeah. It's a thing humans do..."

"Don't explain, not doing it. We already explained what they do to Raikou, it kept him up for an entire week."

Groudon shook his head as he tinged pink on red as he realized what she meant.

"...THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!"

* * *

"I HAVE TO... WHAT?" Mew shouted, she wondered how much volume his tiny lungs could hold as she yelled it to Celebi.

"It's simple. During the holiday, you have to be completely serious for the entire day."

"...what if I don't?"

"Then I take that 20 bucks I already gave you. You already took the money, so do it."

The pink feline sighed.

"...Starting the holiday?"

The grass sprite nodded.

"...I'll do it."

Right before Mew left into the other room, the kitchen, he looked back.

"Bury me in my grave when I blow up from seriousness, okay?"

"...What size."

"Groudon's would be good... OOH, or Dialga's..." Mew ranted on which size coffin he should be in as Celebi closed the kitchen door and sat in the nearest chair, reading more of _A Tale of Two Cities._

* * *

Remember: SU's chapter is next! See you later!


End file.
